Loyalties
by Hope in the Shadows
Summary: AU Naruto is demon/vampire hybrid in a world where vampires and demons fight each other. When his father who is the leader of the vampires sends the Uchiha Brothers after him will he fall for Itachi? And will Hinata fall for Sasuke? ItaNaru SasuHina
1. Prologue

**Story:** Loyalties

**Pairings:** ItaNaru & SasuHina (MAIN) KibaShika NejiGaa (Minor)

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it, eventually. So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. There may also be a hetero lemon though I will not be the one writing it. I can't write hetero lemons for some reason.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!!

**A/N: **

Shadows: Woot! A new story! Hopefully posting this thing will make me more motivated to write it.

Twi: As if Akito breathing down you back about it wasn't enough.

Shadows: At least she can't kill me if she wants the story to continue. It's a good thing I haven't told her anything about the plot. I am also found out who the evil plot demon who kept giving me writer's block was! Meet Ruki!

Ruki: … hides behind Twi

Twi: She's still shy. Give her time.

Ruki: I'm not shy. I just hate Shadows. She wants me to write a BDSM story with Itachi in it.

Twi: Oh dear god. You're too influential Shadows. You need to stop thinking about that stuff all the time.

Shadows: I do not think about that stuff all the time.

Ruki &Twi: Yes you do.

Shadows: Whatever. Here's the story

Prologue

The Mission

_The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up…_

_Forgotten by Linkin Park_

Two male figures walked down a cavernous hallway decked out in gothic architecture. The gargoyles and high ceilings created a dark atmosphere. The rain and thunder visible through floor-length windows made the place feel like an overused setting for a vampire story. (A/N: ironic, neh?)

The two figures were dressed in simple black travelling cloaks. The cloaks were drenched from the rain outside and should have made the ones wearing them shiver with cold, yet they seemed unphased by it. Their faces were the only parts of them that weren't covered by the cloaks.

Both of their faces were handsome but had a slight coldness to them that made them seem unapproachable. Their hair, partly hidden behind the hoods of their cloaks, was raven in color and looked soft though you knew you would never get the chance to touch it. But their most striking feature was their blood red eyes that contrasted heavily with their raven hair and pale skin.

The cloaked pair went through the large door at the end of the hallway. The room they entered was like the hall outside, high ceilings and entirely gothic. The fire place in the room was not lit even though it was extremely cold, but the room's occupants didn't bother lighting a fire. They could not feel its warmth.

The cloaked figures approached the desk in the middle of the room where two people waited. One was male and had red-orange hair and numerous piercings; he sat behind the desk. The other was female with blue hair that had a paper flower pinned in it; she stood next to the man at the desk.

"So you have come," said the male at the desk.

"Like we could refuse a summons from you, Pein, when you act as voice for the Great One," said one of the cloaked males sarcastically.

"Hold your tongue Sasuke," said the other cloaked male. "You do not want to do anything foolish before the voice of the Great One, outoto."

"Do not worry. I take no offense," Pein said. "I have been charged by the Great One to give you two a mission which must be successful." He handed a scroll to the female, who in turn gave the scroll to the elder brother. "Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, you two must go and remind the hybrid son of the Great One where his loyalties lie and bring him to us."

"Is that all? Do you really need two purebloods to do as simple a task as this?" scoffed Sasuke.

"For a mission this important to the power and influence of all vampiric kind, it must be you two and only you two," said the blue-haired vampire.

"What Konan says is true. We must have the hybrid on our side. A hybrid who allies himself with us shows to the masses that the vampires are stronger that the demons," said Pein with the tone of a lecturer.

"Okay, I get it!" Sasuke hated it when Pein gave him lectures. They were SO boring. "Should we leave now, aniki?"

"…" Itachi was reading the scroll which held their mission guidelines.

"Aniki! Yo, Itachi! Weasel-"Sasuke lay sprawled on the floor, weasels ironically running before his eyes.

"We have to impersonate students at THAT place. Why can't we just kidnap the hybrid?" Itachi said with ice in his words.

"The Great One wishes for his son to choose this side, no to be forced to it. If he is forced to come to this side it may do more damage than good. You **are**allowed to influence him though," Pein explained.

"…hn." He turned to leave. "Sasuke we're going."

"God Aniki," Sasuke stood up rubbing his head. "Do you have to hit so hard?"

After the brothers had left Konan turned to Pein and said "I know I told them they were the only ones for this mission, but why do I feel like something is going to happen?"

"The only other pureblood we could have sent was Orochimaru, but knowing that old snake he would have molested the kid."

Konan shuddered. "Too true. Too true."

**A/N:**

Shadows: Yay! R&R! Oh and if you know any good BDSM stories drop me a PM! If you want to know a good one with Itachi in it try The Prodigy by badkittyitachi. It's really good!!!

Twi: I think that's enough pervertedness for one chapter.

Ruki: Review or I won't let her write any more of this story and we wouldn't want that would we?

Shadows: Reviewers get cookies! Flamers get charcoal to fuel their flames so they get burnt by them! Akito gets the next chapter earlier than all of you for kinda being my beta.

Akito: Baka…

Shadows: Love ya too!


	2. Hybrid

**Story:** Loyalties

**Pairings:** ItaNaru & SasuHina (MAIN) KibaShika NejiGaa (Minor)

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it, eventually. So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. There may also be a hetero lemon though I will not be the one writing it. I can't write hetero lemons for some reason. Oh and there will be swearing. Yeah thought I should warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!!

**A/N: **

Shadows: OMG! I never thought I would get so many reviews so fast!!!

Twi: Me either. I thought this story would fail like Scars.

Ruki: I put my soul into Scars thank you very much! stabs Twi with a katana

Shadows: No violence, please Ruki. Emotional torment yes, violence no.

Ruki: Ok. drags Twi to minions room

Shadows: Oh dear. Well cookies to all who reviewed and filled my inbox with favorite story/author alerts! I love you all! Now reviewer replies to help me reach the eligibility to become a beta reader!

Snowyangel-13: ItaNaru does rock!

RedMoonLight009: I wanna be your friend!!! You sound like a person who knows what I want to read and understands why! So can I be your friend??? Extra cookies for you!!!

Shadowphoenix143: It is Minato. Guess I should have made it clearer? Kyubbi is kinda his mother in this story kinda not… I couldn't really decide… Oo Tobi??? Why would Tobi be his father???

Shadows: One last thing before I start the story. Akito, Deidara equals a) fairy godmother, b) tooth fairy, c) magical chicken?

Akito: uhh… magical chicken???

Shadows: Alright on with the story!!!

**  
Chapter 1**

**Hybrid**

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,_

_Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_

_Because I can't hold on/ when I'm stretched so thin_

_I make the right moves but I'm lost within_

_I put on my daily façade but then_

_I just end up getting hurt again_

_By Myself, by Linkin Park_

Dawn was just breaking over the mountains at Gakuen academy. Most of the humankind did not know of its existence but it was famous in the mythical creature sphere of influence. It was the only school not to have all the races segregated but together to foster cooperation and friendship in the next generation. Most of the students were demons and lycans, but there were also vampires, yokai, and even a few humans.

The uniqueness of this school made it the perfect – and only – school for a hybrid. A vampire school wouldn't want him because of his demon blood, and a demon school wouldn't want him because of his vampire blood. The rift between the two races was wide and deep. At this particular moment though, the fact that he was a hybrid didn't particularly concern him. It was the people who were going through his stuff and waking him up in the process.

"Oooh! Sasori-danna look at this, yeah!" Isn't so cool, un?" said a loud, annoying voice.

"You should leave Naruto-sama's things alone," said the person who must be Sasori." And please keep quiet or you'll wake the whole dorm up."

"Who's there?!" said a cranky and half-asleep Naruto as he sat up in bed.

"…uh…uh…I'm the magical chicken, yeah!" said a blonde-haired man (A/N: questionable though isn't it?). Unfortunately this got a pillow thrown at his face.

"First Deidara you're a demon," said a disgruntled Naruto. "And second, what the HELL are you doing in MY ROOM?!?!?!"

"We've got a message from Phoenix-sama, un!" Deidara said excitedly, quickly recovering from the pillow to the face.

"Phoenix-sama?"

"Also a letter from you hahaue," Sasori handed Naruto two scrolls.

Naruto quickly read the letters wondering why the phoenix had sent both Sasori and Deidara just to deliver a letter. The letter from his mother was the normal miss you, love you, take care of yourself letter he usually got. She had even included a bottle of the special potion that quenched his thirst for blood, which she had sealed in the letter with her fox magic. The letter from the leader of the demons, the phoenix, was more serious and to the point.

_Naruto_

_I have information that your father will be sending purebloods to try and influence you to their side. I'm only warning you of this because I believe you should choose the side you put your loyalties on without being influenced or pressured by anyone. It does not matter which side you choose. You will always be welcome in demonic territory as though you were a full demon._

_-Dejime_

A single phoenix feather was included in the scroll. The crimson feather reeked of power. It was from the leader of the demons herself. She really must have thought the letter was important enough to have both Sasori and Deidara deliver it and enclose a feather to prove its authenticity – the feather combusted and with it the letter – and to get rid of it once it was read

"Tell Phoenix-sama that I thank her for her concern and her information, but she needn't worry about me." It was true enough. He was seventeen after all. "Now please go before Deidara wakes up the whole dorm."

Sasori gave a quick bow, then grabbed Deidara and left through the open window. The first rays of the sun came through the window and shined on Naruto's face. The blonde swung his feet over the side of the bed. He may as well get up now.

'_Those two make the best alarm clock in this world,' _he thought still half-asleep. He stood up and walked over into his small bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His blonde spiky hair had a bad case of bed head but it was nothing a good combing couldn't fix. His whisker-like marks on his cheeks stood out from his tanned skin. He was naturally physically fit but not that it was extremely evident.

What he focused on mainly was his eyes. To most people his eyes were a cerulean blue color thanks to a bit of fox magic his mother had taught him. But when he looked in the mirror, he saw his eyes as they truly were – blood red. Yet they seemed dull and glazed over, not bright and full of life like they should be. But he could fix that.

Naruto uncorked the bottle of potion his mother had sent him and drained it. Instantly his eyes regained their gleam. The potion was mainly comprised of pig's blood that had been altered to taste like fresh human blood to a vampire. It tricked his body into thinking it had been fed and sated his thirst for blood. _'Now I can stop avoiding Hinata. I wish she didn't smell so appealing when I'm thirsty.'_

There was a soft knock on the door.

_'Speak of the devil…' _Naruto quickly pulled on the first shirt he could find. It was orange with the kanji for fox on the back, one of the gifts his mother sent periodically. He opened the door to his best friend Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata was a fully blossomed girl of sixteen and one of the few humans at Gakuen. Her face was framed by long purple locks (Naruto still remembered the short hairstyle she had had when they had met). Her lavender pupil less eyes nearly blended in with her cream-colored face. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was human with those eyes of hers. It was only a genetic quirk that sometimes showed up in the Hyuga clan.

"Naruto…" Hinata said in her soft, timid voice. She gave Naruto a smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Hinata," Naruto smiled back knowing that his fangs would not scare her. Hinata was used to seeing them. "What brings you here so early?"

"I found out that chef is making your favorite breakfast today and I thought you would like to get there early…"

"You mean he's serving ramen with fried eggs!"

"Yes. Kiba smelt it being prepared last night, so I decided to come tell you,"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto started walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Um…Naruto!" Hinata spoke up blushing. "You might want to change those pants!"

"Huh? Why?" Hinata pointed at his ass. There was a giant rip in them that exposed his plaid boxers. "God dammit Deidara!"

Naruto and Hinata headed to the school's cafeteria that stood across the yard from the boys' dorm. Naruto had put on a pair of loose jeans that he usually wore on the days he didn't have classes. It would be okay for today since he only had history today. When they reached the cafeteria's doors they found the werewolves Kiba and Shikamaru, along with Kiba's dog Akamaru, waiting for them. Well, Kiba and Akamaru were waiting, while Shikamaru was asleep on Kiba's back.

"Shikamaru really is the laziest guy in the world!" Naruto said waving at Kiba.

"Nah, he's just tired from last night," Kiba replied with a mischievous smile.

"Um…where's Neji and Gaara?" asked Hinata.

"Getting ready. We are talking about the vainest guys on campus. No offense Hinata."

"None taken. I know how my cousin is."

"Gaara isn't vain Kiba. He barely does anything to get ready." Naruto spoke up. The tanuki demon Gaara had been a childhood friend when he had still lived at his mother's palace.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"About what?" A tall brown-haired male asked. His eyes were just like Hinata's – pupil less and white. He was accompanied by a redhead with jade green eyes and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. Though the redhead had an emotionless face, every couple of seconds his body seemed to shake. Everyone but the brown-haired male knew that he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh nothing Neji," replied Kiba. "We were just talking about how lazy Shikamaru is."

"I see."

"Good morning Gaara," Naruto spoke to the redhead whose shakes were getting more intense. "Would you like to help me wake up Shikamaru so we can go get breakfast?"

"Uh, heh, sure," Gaara replied.

The pair walked over to Kiba who nonchalantly dropped his lover on the ground. A small wince came from Shikamaru but he remained asleep. Gaara and Naruto crouched down by Shikamaru's body; Naruto by Shikamaru's head, Gaara by his torso.

"Ready?" asked Gaara poising his hands over Shikamaru's stomach.

"Ready." Naruto bared his fangs and released the spell on his eyes. Gaara started tickling and poking Shikamaru so hard that he had to wake up.

"Ah come on…five more minutes…all right I'm – UAGGH!" Shikamaru yelled at the sight of Naruto's demonic face inches away from his own. "Damn it Naruto! Did you have to do that?"

"Yes," Naruto answered while laughing his ass off. Gaara was sitting on the ground, hands clasped over his mouth, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"You idiots done yet?" Kiba rudely asked.

"Yes." All three of them answered. Shikamaru started to get up but a pain shot through him and he fell back down. Kiba smirked contentedly at this sight.

"Bastard, get over here and help me up!" Shikamaru yelled at Kiba.

" All right, uke," Kiba helped Shikamaru up and then helped him walk up a few steps. Then they followed the others to the cafeteria.

Ten minutes later they were all eating breakfast ramen. They were they only ones in the cafeteria, but they liked it that way.

Naruto, Gaara, and Neji sat on one side of the table, while Hinata, sitting directly across from Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat on the other side. They all talked and joked with each other. Every once in awhile Kiba's hand would stray past Shikamaru's waist, and Neji and Gaara would share a quick kiss, but this was all normal to them.

Towards the end of breakfast Naruto noticed that Gaara was troubled. He participated in the conversations but Naruto could tell that his thoughts were elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Naruto whispered.

"I got some bad mews from home this morning," Gaara whispered back. "It seems the vampires are attacking the demonic lands. Father's lands have been hit hard. I'm worried about Kankurou and Temari getting hurt. This was supposed to be Kankurou's senior year here, but this stupid war forced him to drop out."

"I'm sorry," Naruto looked down at his bowl of half-eaten ramen.

"Don't be. You aren't responsible for your father."

"I know, but-"he was interrupted by the arrival of strangers.

"Who are they?" Neji asked out loud.

"Vampires," Kiba snarled.

A/N:

Shadows: Dun dun dun… Now who could these vampires be??? Cookies for those that guess right!!!

Akito: I want a cookie…

Shadows: Here you can have one for helping with this chapter.

Twi: All she did was pick magical chicken from that list you gave her.

Shadows: SHHH! Don't make her mad she'll kill me!

Ruki: Oh Akito! Shadows says Orochimaru is an ugly ass pedophile that would never like you on matter what!

Shadows: Oh shit! – runs off – remember to review!!!


	3. Purebloods

**Story:** Loyalties

**Pairings:** ItaNaru & SasuHina (MAIN) KibaShika NejiGaa (Minor)

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it, eventually. So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. There may also be a hetero lemon though I will not be the one writing it. I can't write hetero lemons for some reason. Oh and there will be swearing. And Hinata may be OOC. Yeah thought I should warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!

**A/N: **

Shadows: You have made me a happy authoress! I love you all! hides behind Akito Now don't get mad at me for making you wait! This is my actual regular update time. I only posted the first chapter so quickly because I already had it written… So let's keep the anger down to a minimum!

Akito: Stop hiding behind me…

Twi: rolls her eyes

Ruki: Itachi…cries (she just read the ch. 393 of Naruto)

Shadows: Oh, and for all of you who guessed correctly…COOKIES! Throws out cookies

**Chapter 2**

**Purebloods**

_I am you and you are me_

_We will never be alone_

_I have finally found my place in everything_

_I have finally found my home_

_Vessel, by Nine Inch Nails_

"Vampires? Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"I'd recognize that stench anywhere," Kiba snarled again.

"Pureblooded vampires too," growled Gaara.

"Purebloods…how troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

Naruto said nothing about the arrival of the two pureblood vampires out loud. He was, however, thinking a mile a minute inside his head. '_Purebloods? Why are purebloods here? Purebloods never come here. Wait. Didn't Dejime say something about purebloods coming to persuade me? Could these two be them?'_

Along with the two purebloods was the headmaster who seemed shocked that he was showing two pureblood vampires around the campus. The old toad demon Jiraiya glanced around the cafeteria looking for some unlucky student to dump this job on. It was almost time for his daily peek in the women's shower. His eyes decided that Hinata would be the unlucky student for today.

"Oh, Hinata-chan!" he called out sweetly. "Would you be a dear and show these two around. I have some 'urgent' matters to attend to. Thanks." He left the cafeteria quickly, not giving Hinata a chance to voice an answer.

About five minutes of awkward silence followed the headmaster's departure as the two purebloods and Naruto's group stared at each other. The air was full of tension caused by the natural hate between the species. Of course Hinata, being the kind soul that she is, felt none of this tension. The only reason she had kept silent for the last five minutes was that her brain was still processing what Jiraiya had said before he went to go peep at girls in the shower.

"Hello!" Hinata stood up and walked toward the two vampires, ignoring the death glares from both sides. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata but you can call me Hinata-chan."

Naruto's and Neji's thoughts became one for a second thinking 'Hinata sure has gained a lot of confidence.' That is until Neji started fearing for his cousin and Naruto continued his rambling thoughts from before.

"So what are your names?" Hinata asked the two when they didn't give her their names automatically.

"Uchiha Itachi," said the taller and obviously older of the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the younger one.

'They sure don't like to talk, but then again neither do I. We could actually get along.' Hinata thought before saying, "Well then Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, why don't I show you around the rest of Gakuen?"

Hinata led the two out of the cafeteria, either ignoring or simply not noticing the death glares at the vampires and the worried looks at her, such was her ability as a human female.

Several things happened in the cafeteria the second Hinata and the Uchiha brothers left. Naruto started to head off and kill Jiraiya for putting Hinata in danger, only to be held back by Kiba, while Neji had to be restrained by Gaara before he went on a suicidal rampage against the two vampires that were currently 

putting his cousin in danger. Shikamaru and Akamaru just looked at the group before them as a bunch of idiots. However Shikamaru's mind was already working a plan to ensure Hinata's safety.

"Now that we've all decided to not go to class today," stated the lazy werewolf. "Why don't you all come over here and listen to my plan."

The boys crowded around Shikamaru. Even though he was lazy he was the smartest person on campus and an excellent strategist. No one had been able to beat him in shogi yet. If anyone could come up with a plan to keep their innocent Hinata safe from the pureblood vampires, he could. They all listened eagerly to Shikamaru's plan.

To say Uchiha Itachi was bored would be an understatement. He could care less about what the girl in front of him was saying about her school. He just wanted to grab the blonde that was following them and leave this peace-loving place, but NOO! The Great One wanted his son to choose the vampiric side. Why couldn't they just brainwash the kid?

Itachi glanced over at his brother seeing if he was as bored as he was. Surprisingly his brother was paying very close attention to the girl. Of course his attention was focused on the girl's ass, BUT he was paying attention to her. A small snicker escaped his stoic façade, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Sasuke shot a quick glare at his older brother before returning his gaze back to Hinata's nice ass. (Akito Note: Smack that! XD) He knew all he could do was look though. He couldn't risk anything else or he might 'accidentally' bite her and blow their cover as 'peaceful' purebloods. God, he wanted to turn her right then and there so he could look at that perfect ass for all of eternity, but even he had morals.

Hinata finished the tour of Gakuen Academy by dropping them off in front of the boy's dorm. "I hope you enjoy being at Gakuen. If you need anything else Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, please don't hesitate to ask me," She left them heading towards the girls dorm to get her books and to tell Tsunade that Jiraiya was neglecting his duties again.

Once Hinata was out of earshot Itachi commented on Sasuke's attention span. "You're still staring at her ass outoto."

"So what? It's not bothering anyone." It's a good thing vampires can't blush or Sasuke's face would be beet red. Definitely unUchiha-like. 

"Our mission is to get the hybrid to come to our side, not for you to ogle a girl."

"I know. But the hybrid is one of her friends. We do have to convince him to come to our side and making friends with her would help."

"Biting her won't."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go find a blood bar before _**either **_of us starts biting someone. Then we can start planning our attack."

"We aren't attacking the hybrid, baka outoto." Itachi started walking toward the perimeter of the school grounds.

"I wasn't speaking literally…baka weasel." And for the second time in this fanfic, Sasuke lay sprawled on the ground, weasels running before his eyes.

Hinata walked down the hall towards her room in the girls' dorm. She had just finished telling Tsunade about Jiraiya neglecting his duties as headmaster to go peek at girls in the shower. She knew the old toad demon would be beaten within an inch of his life, but it happened every day so it wouldn't weigh on her conscience.

Hinata finally reached her door at the end of the hallway. Her hand grasped the door knob and slowly turned it. Now if she had had demonic hearing, Hinata would have avoided what was coming at her from the other side of the door. Unfortunately she only had human hearing and was unable to avoid the dog pile of boys that occurred as soon as she opened the door. If only all of them weren't gay, or a dog.

Kiba grinned and asked how she had dealt with the vampires. Neji asked if they had done anything to her. Gaara just hugged her tightly, not one for talking or showing a lot of emotion. Akamaru licked her face and wagged his tail. Shikamaru, who was dragged into the pile by Kiba, just sighed but he put a smile on, glad that she was safe.

Eventually Hinata got all of them off of her. Her lavender eyes looked over all of her friends before noticing that one of them was missing. One who had golden hair and sun-kissed skin. The one that was her best friend.

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

A/N:

Shadows: Yes another cliffie. Blame Ruki.

Ruki: I'm so evil…

Twi: Sasuke sure is a perv in this story.

Shadows: evil grin I know huh? But it adds a little humor so it's okay. Remember cookies for reviewers and matches for flamers! Go pyros!

Akito: baka…


	4. The Truth

**Story:** Loyalties

**Pairings:** ItaNaru & SasuHina (MAIN) KibaShika NejiGaa (Minor)

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it, eventually. So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. There may also be a hetero lemon though I will not be the one writing it. I can't write hetero lemons for some reason. Oh and there will be swearing. And Hinata may be OOC. Yeah thought I should warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!

**A/N: **

Shadows: Well I was on Spring Break last week and had no access to a computer so that's why this chapter is a little late heh heh…o.o please don't hurt me!

Twi: She's actually telling the truth…for once.

Ruki: And I had nothing to do with it either so don't blame me either.

Shadows: Here have some cookies while I do reader reviews -passes out cookies-

Xelena: O.o Are you in my mind?? You know too much…

HeartBrokenHinata: Yes Sasuke is a perv in this story 0 I blame Akito…

Kurai the Angel: Thanks! Love ya too! XD

ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: o.o you're addicted? That makes me a happy authoress -

Everyone else: Thanks for liking my story but I must tell you that I will only update when I have a chapter completed and if I want to leave a cliffie then I will leave it. Muahahaha…I'm so evil…

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth**

_I watch how the_

_Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night_

_Shining with the light from the sun_

_The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming_

_The moon's gonna owe it one_

_A Place for My Head, by Linkin Park_

Naruto was currently following the Uchiha brothers as they headed for the perimeter of the school grounds. He knew the two purebloods could sense his presence, since he hadn't cloaked himself. He wanted them to know he was there so they wouldn't think of doing anything to Hinata. Now he was just following them, watching their every move.

Now this obvious spying was getting on Itachi's nerves, though he would never physically show it. The only thing you don't want is an annoyed Itachi and his brother will vouch for that. Just as he was about to grab the boy and take him back to the vampire stronghold willingly or not, the blond-haired boy appeared in front of them effectively stopping them in their tracks.

"Why are you stopping us now?" asked a peeved Sasuke. "You've had plenty of chances!"

"Didn't Jiraiya tell you? You're not allowed to leave campus on an instruction day." Naruto smirked at the younger Uchiha.

"We are only leaving to feed at a blood bar," Itachi replied walking past Naruto. "Surely there is nothing wrong with sating one's thirst?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with that," Naruto answered letting Itachi walk past him without a second glance, "except for the fact that there isn't a blood bar within a one hundred kilometer radius of this campus."

"WHAT??" yelled a disbelieving Sasuke. "How can there not be a blood bar around here when vampires attend this school?!"

"They all drink pig's blood because they're not purebloods," Naruto stated calmly. "Of course purebloods can't drink animal blood so that doesn't help you two at all."

Almost too fast to be seen Itachi had grabbed Naruto, and using one of his hands, tilted Naruto's head to the side exposing the blonde's neck, that was then put precariously close to the raven's fangs. "Then why don't you sate our thirst with your blood?"

Tension filled seconds passed by with no one moving or saying anything. Itachi took these few seconds to study the blonde in his grasp. Messy golden blonde hair, sun-kissed tan skin that contrasted so beautifully to his extreme pale, and blood red eyes that held all the emotions in his soul for all to see. Some deep instinct within him wanted to bite that tan skin and claim him as his own. He resisted this primal instinct and let go of Naruto saying "You obviously don't want to give us your blood, so unless you know a way for us to feed, we'd like to go pursue a meal."

Itachi walked past Naruto. Sasuke followed but didn't say a word. He knew his brother wasn't in a good mood. He didn't want to get knocked out for the second time in an hour. Besides, the weasels needed a break.

"I can take you to a human blood bank," Naruto said stopping the brothers in their tracks. He turned towards Itachi. "But you have to tell me why you're really here. I know you're not here to study or make a good impression. You would have gone to a vampire school where they treat purebloods like you as gods."

"Seems we have no choice but to comply," Itachi turned his head slightly towards Naruto. "I will tell you our intentions over blood, son of the Great One, Uzumaki or should I say Namikaze Naruto."(1)

'So they have been sent by my father,' Naruto thought while crossing the invisible boundary of the school's grounds, 'Let's see if the rest of Dejime's information is true.'

"Well then Itachi-san, I shall take you and your brother to the blood bank where I expect my information. It's only about ten kilometers from here so it shouldn't take too long to get there. Follow me.' He took off toward the south, the Uchiha brothers following closely.

"What do you mean he's following purebloods by himself!?" Hinata was angry. And no only angry, worried. And an angry and worried Hinata was scary.

"Naruto insisted that he do that." Shikamaru explained to Hinata. "He said something about finding out their intentions."

"If they're purebloods, their intentions probably involve Naruto! They'll either kidnap him at best or kidnap him at worst. The demonic and vampiric worlds are about to clash and you bakas just let a vampire/ demon hybrid be alone with two pureblood vampires? You should be glad I'm human or I would cut off those worthless heads of yours!"

After that outburst by Hinata all the males were cowering together in a corner of her room. Of course none of them would admit to doing this later, but right now they were scared shitless.

"Now unless you all are too scared to stop me from going on a suicidal mission by myself," Hinata headed for her door, "then you will come with me to get Naruto back."

Protective instincts kicking in, the boys followed Hinata to make sure she wouldn't get killed by vampires while trying to rescue Naruto. They didn't want the one thing scarier than an angry Hinata after them, and that was an angry Naruto. And Naruto would sure as hell be angry if anything happened to Hinata.

Now contrary to Hinata's belief, Naruto was not getting killed or kidnapped by the Uchiha brothers, though Itachi was still considering not following his mission guidelines. But in reality he was watching the brothers drink their fill of blood from the hundreds of plastic bags in the cold storage room of a human blood bank. Sasuke was on his sixth bag and Itachi had just finished his eleventh, finally feeling his thirst sated. Unfortunately that meant that he had to keep his promise to the blonde that kept staring at him across the room.

"Here," Itachi threw a bag of blood at Naruto. "Have some."

"No thanks," Naruto threw the blood back to Itachi. "I already ate today."

The two stared at each other, Itachi not even breaking eye contact as he threw the blood at Sasuke who quickly devoured it. Finally sating his own thirst Sasuke watched as his brother and the hybrid tried to kill each other with their eyes. At least that's what Sasuke thought his brother was doing with his eyes. In fact, Itachi was lost in the others sparkling blood red eyes. He had seen through the fox magic on the blonde's eyes the second he saw them, though he had to admit they looked good blue.

"I believe we are now obligated to tell you our intentions." Itachi stated, not breaking eye contact.

The tension in the room thickened. Anticipation and impatience coursed through Naruto's mind and body. Hidden behind those feelings was doubt. He doubted that he would be told the truth by these two pureblood vampires.

Finally Itachi spoke again, "We are here to remind you, the hybrid son of the Great One, that your loyalties lie with the vampires and then take you back with us."

'Dejime was right,' thought Naruto. 'They do want me for the vampiric side.' "Why should my loyalties lie with the vampires who have shunned my existence since the day I was born?'

"Because your chichiue (2) wishes it."

"That bastard can go to he-"

The foot-thick steel door was blown off its hinges. Walking over the door was Hinata who was in ass-kicking mode. Of course this only resulted in Naruto and the Uchiha brothers sweatdropping though it also turned on Sasuke.

"We've come to rescue you Naruto!" Hinata yelled. Then she saw the remnants of blood on the Uchihas' faces. "Oh my God! They drank Naruto's blood!"

"Um…Hinata," Shikamaru spoke to the jumping-to-conclusions-girl-that-scared-the-shit-out-of-him." Not to state the obvious but we're in a blood bank. Don't you think it would have been easier for them to drink the blood from the blood bank, than to struggle with Naruto, possibly injuring themselves in the process, and drink from him." A few awkward moments of silence. "Oh, and there are empty blood bags on the floor."

"Ooooh!" Hinata said after a few more awkward moments of silence. Then she hid behind Shikamaru.

"Um, why are you hiding behind me? I'm the weakest one here besides Neji."

"Oh, yeah," she changed her hiding spot to Gaara. Now everyone in the room had sweatdrops besides Hinata and Gaara, who wasn't fazed by this kind of thing. They all stared at her funny. "What? He's the strongest here besides Naruto and he's probably mad at me."

'I wish she would hide behind me' thought Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke with a sigh. "I'm not mad at you. Besides we were just finishing our little talk."

With that Naruto left the room. He was quickly followed by the boys and Hinata. This left the two vampires staring stupidly at the doorway, surrounded by empty blood bags and looking guilty for a breaking and entering.

Now surprisingly Itachi's thoughts weren't 'On to Plan B: Kidnap the hybrid.' They actually were like this: 'Why do I feel this pain in my chest? Is it guilt, sorrow? I have not experienced these feelings for centuries. Why now?'

Now on to Sasuke's thoughts (edited for content): 'So she does have a commanding side to her. She could make a strong mate if I turned her. Yes, I should turn her while I'm –censored-'

"We should leave outoto, before any humans show up." Itachi said walking over the door and out the room.

"What are we going to do now aniki?" Sasuke asked following his brother.

"I truly do not know outoto. I truly do not know."

A/N:

(1) If you haven't figured it out by now Naruto's dad is Minato. If I get any more questions about this you will fear my wrath and be called a baka.

(2)Chichiue- honored father

Shadows: Well happy Friday to you all! I'm gonna go read the new Naruto chappie!

Twi: Thank you for reading!

Ruki: Review or I won't give her any more plot ideas.

Akito: I want Oro-chan…

Orochimaru: -appears out of nowhere- Why am I here? I'm not in this fanfiction.

Akito: Oro-chan!! –attacks…erm…glomps Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: AHH! Get her off!


	5. Information

**Story:** Loyalties

**Pairings:** ItaNaru & SasuHina (MAIN) KibaShika NejiGaa (Minor)

**Warnings:** This will have yaoi in it, eventually. So if you don't like boyxboy then you're missing out. There may also be a hetero lemon though I will not be the one writing it. I can't write hetero lemons for some reason. Oh and there will be swearing. And Hinata may be OOC. Yeah thought I should warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. So I beg of you Kishimoto-sensei draw some yaoi!!

**A/N: **

Shadows: Hey! It's been awhile! (dodges stuff thrown at her) I had lots of testing lately and Ruki disappeared for awhile to work on a new ItaNaru story that will be posted soon. My computer time was also cut down and the only chance I had to type this chapter was at school.

Twi: (looking for Ruki) come out Ruki! We need you or else Akito's gonna kill us!

Ruki: No! I have to work on Possession! (runs away)

Shadows: Reader review responses!

Aiaki2-0: yes awesomeness is a word in my dictionary and yes you can have Neji if you can get him away from Gaara. And you are stupid in your own way but I love you!

Kitonigiri: all will be explained in the story. When, I do not know but eventually all will be revealed!

HMMYAOI: (pokes hy) this is fun! Love your stories!

Everyone else: I'm so glad people liked Hinata last chappie! It makes me feel like a better authoress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4**

**Information**

_Give me the truth even if it hurts_

_I don't care no more, no_

_Just give me the truth, give me the truth_

_Cause I don't care no more, no_

_The Truth, by Good Charlotte_

For most of the next week Itachi stalked, I mean **followed**, Naruto wherever he went much to the blonde's obvious displeasure. Itachi had made it a point to not mask his presence to the blonde hoping it might help with the trust issue. Of course with the raven's lack of experience when it came to trust issues, all he got was a very peeved Naruto. The blonde hated and at the same time liked that the vampire was following him. He liked the fact that the raven was still trying to get him without resorting to violence or trickery, but he hated that he was stalking him without even trying to talk to him.

At the end of the week, Naruto decided that he would talk to the raven again. This time he would make sure there would be no one disturbing their conversation. First he needed current information about the war between the demons and the vampires. For that he would need to talk to Gaara.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The other Uchiha brother was also following someone. Well, technically he was stalking the young Hyuuga girl. Except for the fact that he talked to the girl, unlike his brother who just followed the blonde hybrid around constantly.

Now the reason why Sasuke was in essence stalking this girl, not just trying to be friendly, was the fact that he was driven by…um…'natural' urges. Well that's what he called them. His brother, on the other hand, had summed it up bluntly in eight words.

"You want to fuck her then turn her." Itachi had told him before leaving to go follow the hybrid.

Over the past week Sasuke had grown close to the lavender-eyed girl. Of course this brought out her friends' and cousin's protective sides so he was never allowed to be alone with her. She had surprised him with her peaceful attitude, never once feeling anger or hate toward him, since he had proven to her that he posed no danger to anyone she cared about,…for now at least.

He was currently talking to her while they walked around the school grounds, being unsurreptiously followed by her cousin, her cousin's red-headed mate and a dog. It was calm and peaceful, a slight breeze in the air caressing her long violet locks. Then he felt the presence of the hybrid and his brother approaching.

It was actually an amusing sight when the hybrid appeared in view. He headed straight for the redhead, muttering curses under his breath and darting his eyes to the periphery of his vision. He was obviously trying to catch a glimpse of the raven, who was following him by jumping between the trees that littered the school grounds. The blonde grabbed the redhead, leading him toward the boys' dorm. Itachi followed through the trees.

This left Sasuke, Neji, and Akamaru with sweat drops on the back of all their heads. Hinata, however, was oblivious to all that had happened, her mind focused on the flowers that grew along the path they were walking on.

'That was…odd,' was all Sasuke could think about what had just happened before he returned his attention back to Hinata.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto dragged Gaara into his room locking the door behind him. He activated the silencing spell he had put on his room years ago to make sure they weren't overheard. He then quickly walked to the window where he saw, to his annoyance, a certain raven sitting in the tree outside. He closed the curtains over the window but not before giving the one-finger salute to the raven outside. Itachi's only response to this was a visible eye twitch.

Gaara stared at Naruto with a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' look that to most people looked like his normal expression. You had to notice very subtle nuances to see any expression in Gaara. Luckily for Naruto, who had been friends with the redhead since they were small, he knew how to read Gaara's face perfectly.

"I guess I should explain myself," he smiled sheepishly. "Well I need the most current news on the war and I know you get daily reports from Kankurou."

"Why?" Gaara asked simply.

"No big reason," Naruto grinned while lying through his teeth. " I'm just really curious."

"I don't believe you did this all on a whim of curiosity," Gaara stared past Naruto at the now curtained window. " in fact, I believe this has everything to do with the vampire that you flipped off outside your window."

"Ok. Maaaaybe it has something to do with him, but I still need the information regardless. Both of the races whose blood I have are about to clash and I know next to nothing. So please, Gaara, tell me."

Though he had known Naruto for most of his life, he still couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes that Naruto gave him. "Fine. I'll tell you. Now stop with the damn eyes."

Naruto went from persuasion mode to intent listening mode in nothing flat. Gaara nearly had an eye twitch before he sighted and started to talk again.

"As I have told you vampires have started to attack demonic lands especially my father's. This is strange because vampires have not attacked demons like this for nearly two decades. Another thing that is unusual is that the vampires that have been killed or captured – well actually most of them have been killed – have not been wearing the green leaf of your father, but instead the red cloud."

"That's Pein's mark. I believe he's the one who holds the office of 'Speaker of the Great One,' or some other bullshit ceremonial position."

"Still it leads me to believe that your father is not behind this. I think this Pein is using his position to take control over the vampire powerhold."

Naruto crossed his arms and started pacing across the room.

"But all we're doing is speculating, Gaara. We won't know for sure what exactly is going on unless one of us goes to the vampire capital."

"No." Gaara stated icily. "You are **not **going by yourself especially right now. Do I have to get Dejime to stop you?"

"Gaara! I can take care of myself! And besides my father may be a bastard and a vampire, but his wouldn't kill his own son. I at least know that much about him."

"You're not going to change your mind are you?"

"Nope!" Naruto flashed a foxy grin.

Another sigh from Gaara. "Fine I won't stop you though I hope you know that you're doing something extremely foolish and idiotic."

"Oh , I know! Now I'm off to find that vampire that I flipped off!"

Naruto left the room leaving Gaara to sit there with the beginnings of an unusually large headache.

"I am so not sleeping tonight."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Now while Itachi was glad that the hybrid wanted to talk to him again, he had to seriously stop himself from hurting the blonde.

"Weasel, oh Weasel!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Weasel, I want to talk to you!"

Oh yes, the blonde was very close to getting seriously injured by the raven.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" the raven spoke as he appeared in front of the blonde.

"Naruto-**sama**!" Naruto pointed at the raven.

"It's impolite to point Naruto-**kun**," Naruto pouted at that statement. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Naruto's pout vanished and was replaced with a serious look. "I've rethought my decision and I've decided to go with you guys. However, this does not mean that I have placed my loyalties with the vampires. I wish to talk to my father about this coming war that is entirely unlike him to start."

"That is acceptable. When will you be ready to leave?"

"We can leave early tomorrow morning. No one patrols the school's perimeter at that hour."

"Until tomorrow morning then, Naruto-kun."

Itachi disappeared into the late afternoon shadows, leaving Naruto by himself.

"Tomorrow I return to a place where I was shunned and hated, to see a father I hardly remember. I must be the biggest idiot in the world."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto arrived at the school's perimeter about an hour before dawn. He wasn't surprised to find Itachi already there, waiting for him. He was surprised by the absence of the other Uchiha.

"Where's your gaki of a brother?"

"He said he wanted to say good-bye to that purple-haired girl. He'll catch up to us when we reach the Blood Inn."

"Fine," Naruto crossed the boundary line. "Let's get going."

"Follow me." Itachi took off into the forest.

Naruto followed lost in his thoughts. His mind kept wondering if he had made the right decision going to see his father. He tried to remember everything he could about his father, but all he could remember was a blond man with a kind, smiling face. Not exactly the face of a man who would start a war. But looks could always be deceiving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **

Shadows: I realize this wasn't a very exciting/good chapter but it was all me and Twi could do without Ruki's help!

Twi: (still searching for Ruki) Ruki! Please come out!

Ruki: Not until Possession is posted! Look to see it out soon!

Shadows: The ItaNaru smut will be either next chapter or the one after next so that should make all you yaoi fans happy. The SasuHina lemon will be posted in the SasuHina section and will be written by my friend Akito but it will be posted on my account since she doesn't have one. Until next time, bye!

Special A/N: Just in case everyone is wondering Shadows, Twi, and Ruki are all the same person. They are just different parts of me. Shadows comes up with the story, Ruki adds in the bulk and major details, and Twi adds the finishing touches and makes sure everything comes out right. Since Ruki is the most important, when she goes missing and writes a story on her own it becomes really hard to write a story with just Shadows and Twi. Akito is my friend at school and my slave driver. (cries) I wish she'd get her own account on here.


	6. Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! (START)

Shadows: Hey people! Unfortunately due to school ending on Friday I will be losing the computer I type on. That means no updates until I earn enough money to buy myself a laptop.

Twi: This does not mean that we are not writing the stories. Though Loyalties and Possession will be on hiatus we will still be writing them.

Ruki: This means that when the stories come off hiatus they will most likely be updated very quickly and probably be completed soon after. Plus Akatsuki Randomness will also be getting another chapter.

Shadows: So yeah...No death threats people please. (hides behind Twi)

Twi: Baka...

Ruki: Oh and just for readers of both Possession and the latest chapters of Naruto, I would like to say one thing – I was canon before it was canon!! Cookies to those that figure it out!

Shadows: So thanks to those that have been reading up til now. Hope to see you guys as soon as possible!

Ruki: For all you Possession readers I posted one last chapter. Please go read and review!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! (END)


End file.
